Lost In Silence
by hendersons
Summary: Daniella Nash is an inspired painter but something tragic happens with her parents. Will someone rescue her as she's lost in her own silence? How is it possible to be happy when the one thing that means the most to you is gone? Find out! OC/Kendall maybe a little OC/Logan too.


**first story so bare with mee.**

**i dont own btr just my oc's (daniella/lucia/max/parents/etc.) **

**enjoy :o)**

* * *

Silence, was all that she could hear throughout her apartment. LA had never been so quiet before and as the noise stopped the pain grew. Before she knew it Daniella was casted away in a ball upon her bed. Thoughts roamed her mind as the day dreaded on. Why does the pain still linger? Why couldn't it just fade away? What would happen if this kept on going? All these questions contaminated her mind causing her to turn on her back facing the ceiling developing a headache. She groaned in agony for the millionth time today yet she didn't feel the desire to do anything about it, but she had to.

Her aunt, Lucia was stopping by within the next couple of hours to check up on her to see how she was doing. Before she had called in the morning to remind her about it, Daniella was even now in the same position. Her muscles ached from the nights she wouldn't be capable of attaining sleep, her eyes puffed up to the amount of tears that happened to escape, and her cheeks were swollen due to the tears that had drained down them. All in all she looked and felt like death was reaching her, but it wasn't as blissful as she thought it would be. To begin with it wasn't even death that she was experiencing; it was the depressing realization of mortality that took her soul out of her body and it all happened a month ago.

_"So are you gonna be able to make it?" Daniella exclaimed in excitement on her phone, it was her first immense art show and it she had finally had the opportunity to exhibit her work among of the many she had idolized upon. However the show was fairly small. It was in downtown LA inside a whole in the wall convention store, walls were all white so paintings would be able to stand out more and not clash, stairs containing only very few steps lead to other halls acquiring more works but something like this would always become overwhelming and she couldn't wait for her parents to finally view the finished product of her works. Her parent had always admired and supported her creations from the day she was born, from art projects in school to paintings made out of boredom to actual works of art; her parents would love the dedication and time she attended towards every single painting she completed and that was her muse, her parents._

_"Sorry honey but I don't think we can make it on time, traffic is really hectic, you know how LA can be on a Friday night." Daniella's mom said bluntly. Daniella knew she was right, traffic there was insane and it rarely cools down especially on a Friday night but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Her own parents were going to miss it and those were the only people she could have invited. Either way she had to think of a way to get her parents to at least show up for a portion of the event, it didn't matter to her, as long as they got the chance to lay a sight on her inventions._

_"Are you sure? I mean isn't there a way to kind of get out of it? Like take the fast lane?" She questioned, and they were dumb questions to ask but she was desperate for her parents to arrive._

_"Ella, sweetie, I'm sorry but there's no way possible that were gonna make it for your show I-"And the line went dead. Daniella was confused, why would her mother's abruptly hang up on her like that? That was never like her, she would only hang up if she had reason to and she was just in the middle of her sentence. Daniella sighed and called her mother again, in hopes that she could somehow tell her parents that if they could attempt to hurry and speed through traffic they would make it but after several rings and hitting voicemail she doubted that it would happen but shamelessly she dialed a couple more times. After the fourth time she began to become worried. Heat started rushing towards her head as her mind thinks of the impossible. "No…," She thought in her head in which she shook, what she thought couldn't have happened, her parent were always excellent drivers nothing in her right might would think that something brutal would happen but she was wrong._

_"Daniella," Max called, he happened to be one her class mates in art school that happened to be appearing his art work here too, throughout school they have become really great friends but after they had lost touch yet till that day they still cared about each other as friends._

_Hesitantly she asked, "What?" She didn't want to hear anything that would have to be relating towards anything bad or she would begin to have a meltdown but the look in his face said otherwise._

_"You gotta come see what's on the news," His eyebrows hung up in concern and mouth tilted low as he said his words. Daniella just followed him as he walked through a certain crowd that huddled amongst each other in front of a large flat screen TV._

_"This just in a married couple had just been hit brutally by a Caucasian drunk driver. The victims happened to be known as, Peter and Terra Nash. The driver is known to be 23 year old, Jake Gordon. They are now being rushed by an ambulance to the UCLA Medical Center for intensive care. More details to come." And with that she choked on her breath, her head was weighing down on her as she gripped onto a nearby railing. As best as she could she wasn't able to comprehend how rapid things were happening, not like this. She felt water run down her face and a burning coming from it, she held her head high and pinched her nose and that was when Max approached her._

_"Daniella, you okay?" She shook her head no and cried harder, that fact that her parents might be dead and he was asking if she was okay about it was idiotic._

_"C-Can you just," She paused trying to regain her breath, "Can you take me to the hospital…So I can see them…Please" She muttered ignoring his remark. All she could do was look down, she didn't want to think too much of it but she couldn't. Yet thankfully he agreed and escorted her out to his car on the way to the hospital._

_When they got there it was quiet surprisingly. They had both went up to the counter to the nurse and asked what room her parents were in. "A2. 08, down the hall to your left." She spoke nicely, they smiled and thanked her for her communication and advanced towards the room._

_The sight was horrifying; Daniella's parents were wired up to machines that were keeping them alive. Barely. Max sighed at the sight in sympathy, Daniella just choked back a sob, her sadness subsided and became replaced with guilt; it was her fault, without her selfishness butting into their lives they wouldn't be in the situation right now._

_Just then the door opened to her Aunt, Lucia, she was a doctor there luckily, she had been working there prior for about 8 years, she loved the idea that work can happen to help save lives of many people, but the job had its dreadful parts too._

_"Daniella," Lucia announced. She looked at her, face frowning, Daniella knew what she was gonna say. "I-I don't know what to say." Lucia gave her an empathetic smile, Daniella wasn't the only one to lose someone today. Lucia was gonna loose her sister and brother in law as well, it teared her apart too but Lucia is a more capable of coping with things better than Daniella has ever been. Daniella sighed, Max spoke up._

_"Hi I'm Max, one of Daniella's friends," He said extending out his hand to Lucia. Lucia smiled but it faded quickly unfortunately, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Lucia just nodded in agreement while Daniella just wanted to return home._

_"Hey, uhm Lucia I think we're just gonna head home." Daniella spoke in a hushed tone, she glanced over at her parents deep in regret, she loves them and she will never get the chance to say that to them ever again. She couldn't bare the pain, she needed to leave. Lucia nodded and said that's fine and that she would keep in touch. Daniella nodded with a smile then made her way to Max's car as he drove her home. When she got to her apartment she slumped down to her own bed and cried to herself the entire night._

Her parents died two days later due to serious brain damage and internal bleeding. That was a month ago and things still haven't changed. But she has to; she wants to but doesn't have the right motivation to. Yet tiredly she makes her way out of her bed towards her bathroom and gets ready for her check up with her aunt.

* * *

**so what'd ya think? sucks i know, logan/kendall will soon appear in the next chapter or so~ review or not**

**xox**


End file.
